Cosa non si fa per soldi
by Mitsuki91
Summary: [Tom Riddle/sorpresa] *** Tom capì che avevano raggiunto il punto in cui la megera reclinava la testa e continuava il suo sporco lavoro, senza badare troppo a lui, così si limitò a stare in piedi senza far nulla e a fissarla con odio crescente.


**Dato che la mia vena di idiozia ancora non era approdata qui, mi sembra giusto inaugurare la cosa con questa fanfiction. Scoprirete che so essere più demenziale di quanto possiate immaginare.**

* * *

**Ebbene, questa ridicola cosa è tutta per Steviacookies, Erodiade, MaryBlack, Ladyriddle e Severa, dato che ormai sono ben tre giorni che portiamo avanti la degenerazione sul tema.**

**Ovviamente è una cosa trash che più trash non si può. Cioè non provateci nemmeno a prenderla sul serio. Dico davvero.**

**Detto questo, buona lettura, buon infarto, e buone risatine isteriche a seguire.**

* * *

**Cosa non si fa per soldi**

La donna prese un altro sorso di Gin e sorrise: il rossore sulle guance era dovuto all'alcol o, forse, allo spettacolo che si stava svolgendo davanti ai suoi occhi.

"Bravo così, Tom…" disse, facendo schioccare la lingua.

Tom Riddle, sedici anni, ragazzo studioso e impeccabile con una vena di sadismo nascosta, non vedeva l'ora di diventare maggiorenne per Obliare e uccidere quella megera. Ma, fintantoché nessuno era testimone… Insomma, essere il capo dei Cavalieri di Valpurga era impegnativo e soprattutto _dispendioso_, e un orfano, ovviamente, non poteva permettersi certe cose.

Fortuna che la signora era amante del genere, pensava ogni tanto, con una nota pungente di sarcasmo e di odio omicida.

"Ti piacciono le scarpe nuove che ti ho preso?" chiese lei, lasciando perdere il bicchiere e sporgendosi in avanti, come per ammirarlo meglio.

Tom mosse due passi incerti e tremolanti nella sua direzione – non si era mai abituato del tutto nemmeno alle zeppe, figurarsi come stava comodo con quei _tacchi a spillo sottilissimi_.

"Sono… Molto carine." disse, sforzandosi di inghiottire il disprezzo. Gli assurdi cuoricini pelosi rosa shocking adagiati sulla punta delle sue nuove e pericolosissime scarpe sembravano prendersi gioco di lui.

"Bravo ragazzo." disse ancora la megera, alzando lo sguardo come per ammirarlo tutto "Fai come al solito, su."

Tom alzò le mani – su cui le unghie svettavano grazie al fantasmagorico smalto nero e rosa, e _non era possibile_, ma lo smalto sembrava rilucere. Se quella vecchia non fosse stata Babbana al cento per cento avrebbe detto che non fosse possibile che i Babbani producessero un effetto simile senza la magia… - e le portò sulle spalle, prima di farle scendere lungo il petto con lascivia. Nel frattempo, si era morso il labbro inferiore, fortunatamente intonso – non come gli occhi, pieni di ombretto rosa e di mascara per volumizzare al massimo le sue già lunghe, lunghe ciglia.

"Signora…" disse, soffiando le parole.

"Ah, Tom, come ti ho detto di chiamarmi quando siamo soli?"

"Padrona…" ritentò lui, mascherando l'irritazione crescente con un tono lascivo.

Oh, quando sarebbe diventato Oscuro e famoso, le avrebbe fatto pagare tutta quell'umiliazione con gli interessi, questo era certo. Era _dannatamente_ certo.

"Bravo ragazzo."

La megera si sedette meglio sulla piccola poltroncina marrone. Alzò le gambe e le divaricò, poggiandole sui braccioli, prima di alzarsi la gonna e di iniziare a darsi piacere, esponendo in bella vista tutte le sue 'grazie'.

Tom riusciva a non vomitare solo perché, oramai, si era abituato.

"Continua…"

Se non l'avesse sentito con le proprie orecchie, Tom non avrebbe mai e poi mai scommesso che un tono così _pigolante_ potesse uscire da una bocca come quella.

_Dannata baldracca._

Tom si spostò, sempre ondeggiando per via dei tacchi, e prese un peloso e luccicante boa rosa shocking, che faceva pendant con scarpe e smalto e ombretto, e se lo portò sulle spalle. Scese lentamente, tenendolo a braccia aperte, mostrando alla megera la schiena e le natiche sode, visibili del tutto perché indossava un aderente perizoma con lustrini.

_Dannata, dannata megera._

"Uh… Ah…"

La vecchia, dietro di lui, aveva iniziato a fare sul serio e ad approfondire le carezze.

Tom si rigirò e fece roteare il boa a mo' di frusta, evidenziando il tutto con colpi di bacino ben assestati, che mettevano in mostra il perizoma – anch'esso rosa, con solo un piccolo serpentello verde disegnato sopra, cosa che la signora aveva concesso sapendo della sua passione per quegli animali – e facendo ben intuire il suo contenuto.

"Sì… Continua…"

Ma era lei, a questo punto, a dover continuare. Tom capì che avevano raggiunto il punto in cui la megera reclinava la testa e continuava il suo sporco lavoro, senza badare troppo a lui, così si limitò a stare in piedi senza far nulla e a fissarla con odio crescente.

_Oh, se l'avrebbe uccisa… Ma lei avrebbe dovuto implorare pietà; l'avrebbe torturata così a lungo…_

"Sì, Tom, sì!" urlò lei, raggiungendo l'apice.

_Dannata vecchia megera bastarda._

Tom aspettò ancora che lei si riprendesse, poi, ad un suo cenno, andò nel piccolo bagno attiguo per lavarsi via il trucco, togliere lo smalto e tornare nella ben più dignitosa divisa dell'orfanotrofio.

Quando rientrò nell'ufficio – che era stato opportunamente chiuso a chiave prima dell'incontro – la vecchia era di nuovo alla sua scrivania, con l'espressione arcigna e un bicchiere dell'onnipresente gin davanti a sé.

"I tuoi soldi." disse, bruscamente "E buonanotte."

Tom si avvicinò al tavolo e si intascò le sue sterline.

Solo quando aveva ormai aperto la porta, recuperato un po' di dignità persa e aveva raggiunto un nuovo equilibrio con se stesso – avendo finito di immaginare almeno dieci modi di torturarla e ucciderla –, si decise a parlare.

"Buonanotte, signora Cole."


End file.
